backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Lyon Estates
Lyon Estates was a subdivision developed around 1955 located two miles south of downtown Hill Valley. Marty McFly lived here in 1985 before moving to Hilldale. It was on the same side of town as the Twin Pines Mall, formerly Twin Pines Ranch, connected presumably by a highway about a mile apart on the south end of the city.Back to the Future Part II novelization p. 161 History 1955 In 1955, Lyon Estates was in the very early stages of construction, with only the lion statues in place and groundbreaking scheduled for the coming winter. The future housing development was advertised on a billboard promising the opportunity to "[[Live in the home of tomorrow ... today!|LIVE IN THE HOME OF TOMORROW... Today!]]" The billboard portrayed a house resembling the house the McFlys would live in 30 years later. In the early morning of November 5, Marty hid the DeLorean time machine behind the billboard. Marty and Doc retrieved it that evening. One week later, in the early morning of November 12, Doc and Marty hid the DeLorean behind the same sign for most of the day. That night Doc flew the DeLorean away to rescue Marty, getting a string of pennants from the billboard caught on the car. Doc was able to rescue Marty from the exit of the River Road Tunnel by dropping the string of pennants. Doc and Marty then returned to the Lyon Estates site in order to burn the Grays Sports Almanac. After they succeeded, the DeLorean was struck by lightning which sent Doc back to 1885 — a fact Marty learned when the Western Union man arrived minutes later to deliver a letter from Doc written seventy years before. 1985 After the Lyon Estates housing development was built in 1957, overhead transmission power lines on electrical towers were built. The McFly residence was located at 9303 on a road in Lyon Estates. Behind the houses stood electrical towers. In the very early morning of October 26, Doc dropped Marty off home and left for his first trip into the future. Later that morning, he returned there from the future, picked up Marty and Jennifer Parker, and left for 2015. After returning to October 27, Marty ran back to Lyon Estates to get his truck and drive to Jennifer's house. Still wearing his 1885 clothes, he briefly encountered his family and Biff. It was seen that the two lion gates were noticeably much cleaner and free of graffiti than in the original 1985. 1985A , BiffCo owned Lyon Estates. A line reading "PROUD MEMBER OF THE BiffCo FAMILY" can be seen at the foot of each lion statue.]] In an alternate reality, instead of the McFlys an African-American family lived at 9303. BiffCo Realty, a part of BiffCo Enterprises, was in the process of attempting to terrorize the residents into selling their homes and leaving the area. A line at the foot of each lion statue said that Lyon Estates was a "PROUD MEMBER OF THE BiffCo FAMILY", though both lines were partly obscured by graffiti. It was shown to have transformed into a very violent neighborhood that frequently saw armed teenage gangs driving around the streets, terrorizing and even killing some of the residents, with the highly corrupt Hill Valley Police Department — owned by Biff Tannen in this ABC timeline — unable to maintain law and order, resorting to the use of a military tank in Courthouse Square. 2015 In a possibly apocryphal account of 2015, Lyon Estates had been converted to a public park. While the lion statues were retained, a large sign was added over the entrance reading LYON ESTATES PARKLAND. Behind the scenes *The entrance to the neighborhood has statues of lions on either side. Writer Bob Gale added this feature based upon a set of statues that mark the entrance to his hometown of University City, Missouri http://www.ucitymo.org/. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Hill Valley Brown-Out" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' References Category:Locations